Unknown Potential
by Jonathan 81
Summary: Side-Story to "Unbound." Trina Vega is just experiencing another night at home. Experiencing another night with Tori and Robbie in the next room. 2nd Place winner for Riotstarter1214's Tribbie Contest. TRIBBE Enjoy. R/R.  Boundverse.  Not Canon.


Title: Unknown Potential  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M  
>Category: TrinaRobbie and minor Tori/Robbie  
>Spoilers: Knowledge of "Bound," and "Unbound," would help.<br>Summery: Trina is just experiencing another night at home. Experiencing another night with Tori and Robbie in the next room.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

Ok, this is where it gets interesting. I need to set the stage a little. This takes place as a side-story to 'Unbound.' It's also a 'What-If.' Meaning this might happen, and it might not. I don't know if it will follow 'Boundverse,' canon, but it is a possibility. This is also my story for Riotstarter1214's Tribbie Contest. I hope you all give it a read, and let me know what you think

**I just found out this fic came 2****nd**** in Riotstarter1214's TRIBBIE Contest. Thanks for voting this in, guys! You're awesome!**

* * *

><p>Trina Vega's eyes fluttered opened. She looked at the clock beside her bed and groaned when she saw the red digital numbers of 3:43 flashing back at her. Turning over in her bed, she threw a pillow on top of her, trying to cover the building noises of her sister and her sister's boyfriend, going at like rabbits.<p>

Ever since she found out the truth, she couldn't escape the reality that they were fucking. That they were in Tori's room, and they were fucking. And what even got her more pissed off about it was that her parents knew about it. Her parents knew that Tori Vega and Robbie Shapiro were in her sister's bedroom, and they were fucking.

And now that Trina knew the truth, her sister and her boyfriend were going at it whenever they got the chance. Before, they were trying to hide their relationship, but with Trina knowing the truth, they felt no reason to hide from her.

It bothered her.

Never mind that, it downright degraded her.

How dare they actually have sex together, and how dare they get away with it! How the hell were her parents okay with it? What the hell happened between Tori and Robbie, and how the hell did her parents agree to their relationship?

Trina didn't know.

But that didn't matter.

All that mattered was that her parents were okay with the idea of her sister fucking. She rolled her eyes, fucking to a nerd of all things too.

Trina sighed. This is not what should be happening.

If anyone deserved to get the chance to fuck in her own house, it should be her. As the older sister, she should be the one to have that right. But what does she get? She gets nothing.

Actually, scratch that, all she gets is in the constant cries of ecstasy. Cries of ecstasy that were coming from the room next to hers…

That SHOULD NOT be happening.

Trina groaned again, and this time she took another pillow and buried her head further into the mattress, hoping her best to drown out the sounds of sex.

"How the fuck did you get mom and dad to be okay with this?"

Trina let out a sigh, and then closed her eyes. Trying her best to fall asleep, and not let Tori and Robbie's fucking keep her awake…

Trina found him sitting by himself on the red couch of the den. He looked like he was just going over some homework, and it seemed like he was in deep thought. She smirked at the image.

"My sister finally let you off of her leash?"

He shrugged, "She had to get something at school."

"And she left you alone?" Trina asked as she made her way to the neighboring chair. Slumping into the chair, she watched as Robbie kept his eyes busy, reading his book.

Robbie shrugged, "We're not always together, Trina."

"Robbie, you two are joined at the hip."

Robbie looked up at her finally, "We don't mean to be." He stretched his arms out, and leaned back. Letting his body loosen from the lack of movement. "Tori and I… we just work, y'know…"

"Right…" Trina said slowly.

"We do…" He told her simply. "We understand each other."

"I bet you do." Trina added. "I bet you two understand each other."

Robbie closed the book he was reading. He looked at Trina, "I don't have to say anything to you." He got to his feet and made his way to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, he pulled out a can of Peppy Cola.

"Get me one."

He shrugged. Taking another one, he placed it on the counter. And closed the refrigerator too.

"Bring it over." Trina told him simply. Robbie gave her a look, "What?"

"I am not your waiter."

She showed a confused look, "What?"

"I'm not your waiter." He repeated.

"When did you get so decisive?" Trina asked.

"When I finally took the time to stand up for myself." He told her honestly.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever…"

He shrugged. Robbie took his soda and went for the couch. Taking a sip, he sat down, and went back to his book.

"You could've brought the soda over."

Robbie looked up from the book, "Yeah, I could've…" He grinned. "I could've… It doesn't mean I have to."

Trina gazed at the young man. "When did you get like this?"

"Like what?" He asked, confusingly.

"So backbone…"

He smirked, "Like I tell you…" Robbie looked up at the counter, "Your soda is still waiting for you."

Trina groaned as she got to her feet. "Fine." She made her way to the counter and took the can. Opening it, she looked at him, "Where's the ice?"

"You know where the ice is." Robbie admitted. "I've only lived here two weeks. You, you've been mooching off your parents for seventeen years."

She widened her eyes, "This is so unlike you."

He smirked, "I call it as I see it."

Trina turned around and went into the freezer. She grabbed some cubes and dropped them in a cup that was resting on the counter. Closing the freezer, she went back to the can and poured herself a glass.

"Was that so hard?" Robbie asked.

The mention of the word 'hard' put Trina in a weird position. For some reason, she found herself gazing at Robbie's crotch.

"Trina?"

But yet, she still gazed.

"You're not broken again, are you?" He asked, taking another sip of his drink.

"Please." Trina said, finally breaking out of her trance. "I am so not broken." Taking a sip from her glass, she kept her eyes on the young man.

Trina couldn't explain it. But there was something about the way Robbie Shapiro was acting. He seemed more confident, more at ease, less awkward. Almost like he was a man. Not some kid who walked around with a puppet…

Her eyes widened when she realized what she thought. "Where is Rex?"

"Gone."

"Gone?" She asked, confused.

"Yeperroonie."

"Where is he?"

He shrugged, "Don't know. Don't care."

And with those words, Trina Vega realized he was different. The fact that Robbie wasn't with Rex was mind-boggling enough. There was no cheap shots anymore, no sick sex jokes, no cries for Northridge girls…

"What's with all the changes?"

Robbie glanced at her, "Ever since Tori…" He shrugged, "Just don't need them anymore…"

"My sister did that?"

Robbie smiled, "It helps when your sister is the one that shows me what I need in life to be happy."

Trina just stared at him.

Robbie just stared back.

"Don't start that again."

Trina shook her head. She put her soda down and made her way back to the chair. Taking her seat, she kept her eyes on him. There was something attractive about him with all these subtle changes. He seemed almost normal. Like someone that could…

No.

That is not what she needs to think about.

But there is something…

"Trina?" He asked her again. "What are you doing?" He watched as she kept her eyes on him. He noticed a bit of drool coming down from her lips.

"Are you feeling alright?"

She didn't respond. All she did was look at him. Her tongue poked out of her mouth and lipped her lips. He smiled at her image. "Y'know…it doesn't have to be this way…"

"What way?" Trina asked finally, breaking herself out of the silence.

"You were my first kiss." He gave her a smile. Trina's eyes widened when he said that. "That's right, I remember…"

"You asked me to covert to Judaism."

"Only because when I want to make that final step, I want to be in a relationship with someone who keeps my faith…" She nodded slowly. "Y'know… I haven't changed my mind about you…"

"But Tori…"

He smiled, "Why have Tori when I can have the older sister? The bigger sister? The stacked sister?"

Trina couldn't help but blush.

Robbie put his can down. He took his hands and placed them on the bottom of his shirt. With one quick motion, he lifted it over his head and tossed it across the room. Revealing his bare-chest to Trina. Her eyes glued to his six-pack. "Tori was for amateurs. You're for professionals…"

She didn't know what it was, but at that moment, she was under his spell. All his motions, all his lines, all his confidence was enough to take control. He got to his feet and made his way to the chair. He placed his hands on the arm rests. His chest was over her, his brown eyes gazed upon her own. A smile was plastered upon his mouth.

"And I would definitely like to trade up."

Trina couldn't help but smile at his declaration. "Take off your shirt." Trina just stared at him. "I'll do it." He then went for the bottom of her shirt with his hands and started to lift it up. Pulling it off, his smile widened, seeing her two beautiful breasts finally become free from their cell.

"You are definitely bigger than Tori." His hands went for her breasts, his thumbs gliding upon Trina's dark brown nipples. Already becoming erect upon his touch. Trina rolled her head back and let out a moan.

Giving her a smile, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. His lips massaging her own. The two sets began dancing the dance of passion. His breath becoming more and more heated. Trina found herself reaching for his jeans…

He pulled back, "I see you're an eager beaver…" He then took his hands and went for his jeans. Unzipping his zipper, he started to pull of his pants. But before they could reach the floor, he kicked off his shoes. When satisfied, he went back to pulling his pants down, followed by his boxers. When he finally pulled everything off, he noticed Trina already looking at his 8 inch tall penis all ready at attention.

"Wow…" Trina said finally. "You are big… aren't you?"

He smiled, "Now you know why I was with Tori for so long…"

She smiled at him. Looking back at his face, she added, "And you want to have sex with me?"

"I want to devour you." Robbie said with a grin. "Now pants…off…"

Trina nodded enthusiastically. She unfastened her pants, tore them off, along with her thong, and kicked them off her heals. Robbie grinned down at her fully exposed nude self. "You are bueatiful."

"Really?" Trina asked, shocked. He nodded. She didn't know why, but for ever since he leapt onto her, she found herself obeying everything Robbie told her to do.

"You are the better Vega sister."

"See, that is WHAT I've been TELLING people!"

He grinned, "People should listen."

"THANK YOU!"

Robbie smiled, and rocked his hips until he found the perfect position. Finding his target, Robbie slid his erected shaft into her tight pussy, watching her yelp in response. Relishing her response, started to pump in and out of her; claiming her body. Robbie Shapiro began the rhythmic quest of satisfaction.

Each time he pulled his shaft out, he eagerly pushed forward. Feeling his appendage throb as he continued to pump. Going in and out, in and out, in and out… each time Trina felt him enter, she grabbed the leather of the chair, allowing her body to fully arch back. Cries of passion roared from her mouth. Screams of ecstasy only met an equal excited Robbie.

The two of them continued scream out as he continued to thrust. Each thrust met with more and more pleasure. Cries of lust continued rang out into the vacant house.

Seconds, turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, as hours turned into days… or at least that is what it felt like with Trina Vega. The way Robbie took control, the way Robbie held her, the way Robbie commanded…it made Trina Vega cum with more and more excitement, her body feeling the natural fluids of Robbie explode into her.

"Robbie…I…"

Robbie looked at Trina, but was surprised to see her not be the one talking…

"Oh my God!"

Robbie pulled off of Trina and glanced behind him. There in the doorway stood Tori Vega. Tears flowing down her eyes, pain coming out of her, wails of desperation escaping her lips.

Robbie smiled, "We're over, Tori." He turned to Trina and then back at Tori, "I found the better Vega sister."

Tori turned on her heals and ran out of the house, crying out in the raining night. He turned back to Trina, "I definitely traded up."

Trina smiled, "See, I told people I had talent."

"You definitely do." He leaned and kissed her one more time. "I'm defiting cummig now."

Trina looked at him strangely. She heard his voice, but it wasn't coming from his lips.

"I'm cumming!"

"What?" Trina asked.

"I'm cumming!"

Trina slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm cumming!"

Her eyes opened to complete darkness.

"Oh my god, Tori! I'm cumming!"

Trina groaned. She pulled herself into a sitting position. "Alright, I seriously have to do something about this." She looked at the wall. "Enjoy him while you can, Tori. That geek is mine."

* * *

><p>THE END<p> 


End file.
